Beishuagun
Stun , Bleeding |Weakness = Thunder , Ice |Creator = Setheo |C/ore Type = x |Difficult Lvl ★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |Monster Name = Beishuagun |Monster Icon = |description = x |Text = x |Physiology Text = Beishuagun are large Amphibian monsters which have a similar appearance to Frogs. Beishuagun are a deadly threat for monsters and hunters alike, the blade like appendages that form from the arms of the Beishuagun are deadly enough to destroy mediocre equipment in an instant, besides the strong and sturdy appendages, Beishuagun have weak, soft skin which is very easy to penetrate with weapons with rather low sharpness. Beishuagun also have sacs on their cheeks which store a fluid which they spew at any threat to stun them so they are left open for the Beishuagun to counter-attack. |Behaviour Text = Beishuagun have been found inhabiting a large variety of areas, ranging from Jungles, Swamps and even Forests, Beishuagun are usually found near a large water source where they can hunt their prey which are many varieties of Fish. Beishuagun are not potentially aggressive creatures but once threatened they will use their whole might to take down the threat. Beishuagun attack larger targets and hunters with their appendages and with the liquid the spew, but while hunting they will use quick snaps of their tongue to catch their prey. |Abilities Text = Beishuagun have a large range of attacks used to fight any threat that attacks it. Beishuagun's main form of attacks comes from attacking with its solid appendages to injure prey immensely, it will move its arms rapidly in attempt to hit the threat with its appendages which cause a great amount of damage if a hunter is caught by them, along with close range attacking, it is able to use it's tongue to lash out at hunters to strike them away along with a fluid it spews which stuns the hunter leaving them open for the Beishuagun to thrust its appendages with enough force to injure a hunter greatly, the injuries can be so intense that it can even lead to death. |Ecology Text = x |Rage/Tired State Text = Attacks *When enraged the Beishuagun will inflate the sacs in its cheeks and screech loudly which requires high grade earplugs to block, its attacks will change greatly as it will be able to counter much faster and it will focus on using its appendages to strike down the target, when enraged it will also be able to do a large hop before slamming into the ground with great force causing a large amount of damage and even tremors to leave the hunter open for attack. Once Beishuagun is low on stamina it will flee to a water source to feed on Fish. Its attacks change greatly as it will be much slower with its arm strikes and will be unable to spit the liquid used to stun their target. Mounting *Once Beishuagun has been mounted it will frantically hop around the area in attempt to shake the hunter off of its back, along with this it will screech loudly to interrupt the hunters mount, once the mount is completed the Beishuagun will fall onto its back while trying to hop back onto its feet. |Attacks Text = LR *x **(tired/rage) *x Hr *x **(tired/rage) *x G *x **(tired/rage) *x |Gear Text = Armor *LR: Beishuagun (Blade)/Beishuagun (Gunner) **??? *HR: Beishuagun X (Blade)/Beishuagun X(Gunner) **??? *G: Beishuagun GX(Blade)/Beishuagun GX(Gunner) **??? Weapons *LS - ??? *CB - ??? *SnS - ??? *DB -??? *IG - ??? *LBG -??? *Bow - ??? |Cut X/X = x |Impact X/X = x |Shot X/X = x |Fire X/X = x |Water X/X = x |Ice X/X = x |Thunder X/X = x |Dragon X/X = xx |Wind X/X = x |Earth X/X = x |Fire ★★★ = x |Water ★★★ = x |Ice ★★★ = x |Thunder ★★★ = x |Dragon ★★★ = x |Wind ★★★ = x |Earth ★★★ = x |Poison ★★★ = x |Sleep ★★★ = x |Paralysis ★★★ = x |Blast ★★★ = x |Quest List = x |LR Icon1 = x|LR Item Name1 = x|LR Item Descr.1 = x|LR Icon2 = x|LR Item Name2 = x|LR Item Descr.2 = x|LR Icon3 = x|LR Item Name3 = x|LR Item Descr.3 = x|LR Icon4 = x|LR Item Name4 = x|LR Item Descr.4 = x|LR Icon5 = x|LR Item Name5 = x|LR Item Descr.5 = x|HR Icon1 = x|HR Item Name1 = x|HR Item Descr.1 = x|HR Icon2 = x|HR Item Name2 = x|HR Item Descr.2 = x|HR Icon3 = x|HR Item Name3 = x|HR Item Descr.3 = x|HR Icon4 = x|HR Item Name4 = x|HR Item Descr.4 = x|HR Icon5 = x|HR Item Name5 = x|HR Item Descr.5 = x|GR Icon1 = x|GR Item Name1 = x|GR Item Descr.1 = x|GR Icon2 = x|GR Item Name2 = x|GR Item Descr.2 = x|GR Icon3 = x|GR Item Name3 = x|GR Item Descr.3 = x|GR Icon4 = x|GR Item Name4 = x|GR Item Descr.4 = x|GR Icon5 = x|GR Item Name5 = x|GR Item Descr.5 = x |Breakable Parts = breakable *Head Sacs **Sacs become torn in multiple places and a visual affect of the fluid dripping out will appear. *Arm Appendages x 2 **Each appendage is broken individually, the left appendage will have multiple chunks missing while the bladed tip of the right appendage will be snapped off. |Trivia Text = X: *Beishuagun usually leave the area by hopping out of the area, but in areas such as the Deserted Isle they will be seen hopping into the water to jump to an area at a further distance. *Beishuagun can be caught onto breakable objects if the hunter leads it to use its tongue strike attack causing its tongue to stick to the object leaving it vulnerable for a short amount of time, after it is freed it will destroy the object along with it. *Although Beishuagun have soft skin which can be damaged easily by any bladed attacks, its chest area has a thick shell leading down to its stomach that is able to absorb a lot of damage compared to its skin, these parts of Beishuagun are mainly used in Armors. |Note Text = x}} Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian